The Prince's First Love
by quechan89
Summary: He is the prince, the royal one, and he can get any woman he desires but his heart already belongs to one girl...but will he sacrifices his best friend's happiness and their relationship just for a girl they both desire? -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1  The Stuborn girl

**Hye there! this is my second fan-fics. i haven't post the update chapters for Love Hurts, but here i am, writing for another new fics (sigh). i have lost the idea suddenly so i will not post the chapters for a while. but i promise to post it before i went back to school next year. so, here you are. my new fanfiction! hope you guys like it. the story doesn't have any relation with Bleach, just want to do it different from Love Hurts. Enjoy and review it if you like ^^ Please forgive my bad english! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just the certain characters.**

* * *

**THE PRINCE'S FIRST LOVE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Rukia!"

A loud, high-pitched voice echoing in the huge hall, calling a name that seems quite deaf to answer her calls. Her throat almost sore with the extremely loud calling, but still, the young girl never appeared after her. She let out a sigh, massaging her ache neck; try to reduce her temperature before it explodes in front of the other girls.

"Where's that girl?" she angrily spat, her small eyes narrowed to scan the surrounding, searching for the tiny girl, even her shadow, as she supposed to mopping the floor after sweeping it. Now, she had left the broom and the dustbin at the hallway and disappeared herself before she even could finish her house chore!

"Hinamori, where's Rukia?" she asked the girl that was cleaning the closet. The girl startled upon hearing her name being called, stopping her current action and hastily making her way to the lady. She bowed her head, her hand clenching together, and her lips tremble to answer her question.

"R-Rukia-san…S-She was at the library, Madam Chizuru," she answered stuttering. All the time, she fixed her sight at the floor; never dare to lift her head up.

Chizuru stared at the shy girl that always bowing her head and clenching her fingers together, by no means dare to meet her amber eyes. _Am I to frightening?_ She soberly thought. Always that simple questions dancing in her mind, at the same time, crush her only heart with the lonesome feelings.

"Did you see her?" Her voice getting lower as she strives to let her anger washes out with the simple question. Her hands gripping her waist, patiently waiting for the answer. Her small eyes rolling to the side, catching the glimpse of a blunted action by one of the maid. She let her gaze dropped to Inoue, a tall and slim maid with the orange-hair colored whose now slowly cleaning an antique pot, carefully holding it with her left hand, and the other hand wiping it with the deliberate movement. A very slow movement!

_God, this girl. Can she even make it fast? Till what time will she be finish it?_

"Inoue! Could you speed your hand?" she spat, staring intensely at her. The girl, as Chizuru imagined how she will react with her sudden questions, startled and harshly turning her head to her. She open and close her mouth, still thinking how to reply to her question.

"Um…I'll try." She gravely replies, showing her confidents in her words as she bowed her head vaguely, and continue with her works. She only speed her movement a little, afraid to broke the jar accidentally or slipped it from her hands.

_That's it? 'I'll try'? Urgh! I give up._

Thinking how the girls do their works make her head winced in pain. Even so, she still cared about that petite girl. Focusing back on Hinamori, she saw the lass still remained in silent, but moreover, clenching her fingers more tightly than before.

"Um…yes. I-I saw her making her way to the library room," she said, stuttering to reply her questions.

"I understand. Continue with your work," she calmly ordered. Without a single thought, the girl quickens her pace to join with her other friends, leaving her without a turning back. Chizuru shook her head unbelievably. Becoming the Chief Maid had made their relationship truly far apart. Not only the young girls, even the chef and the guard also over highly respect her as the chief. They bowed to her and make the way for her every time she met them.

That's not actually what she wanted.

Truthfully, she had ever dreamed this position ever since she was young. She was adore by the credibility of the previous Chief Maid, on how they customized the works brilliantly and ordered the others so perfectionist. She admire how they always so cool but yet, elegant in their own way. She, in the contradictory, being fearful by the other employees.

She had devoted her whole life to the Kurosaki's family from the time when she was a seven, when the deceased master, Kurosaki Hajime, brought her to the manor. She still bitterly recalled the first time she ever stepped into the mansion, with only her smelly attire and messy hair. Unexpectedly, her arrival to the house had been warmly welcomed by the household, giving her a proper place to stay and a beautiful relationship to be hold.

She was an abandoned child, but here, in the huge mansion, she slowly feels the love that alluring her heart, and unintentionally erasing all those dark memories of her, making her to forget who she really was. Now she was 32 years old, never had the intention to get married or leave the house. She had sworn, will only and _only _served the Kurosaki's family, until her last breathe.

Living in the castle for 25 years had given her a lot of experienced in handling the house chore and also the social connection between them as a maid and the Kurosaki's family. She learned the rule; the love between the master and the maid are forbidden. She totally obeyed it until now, and it is her duty to bear it in the mind of the other maids to hold back their feelings and buried it deeply.

Appointed as the Chief Maid hold a greater responsibility in the Kurosaki's household. Ever since the Lady Masaki died in the accident, she had become the main person in the house, as well in the family. She organizes their daily routine, the house chores, and also doing the preparation for any ceremony or event. Being one of the important families in the country, surely the house never stop been visited by the outsiders and she has to keep them the company to make sure they receive the high class services, thus, she's quite famous with the family's acquaintance.

However, in the house, hearing her name is definite scary enough to frighten those girls and her voice, she believes all the girls will hide themselves after hearing one slightest of her tone. She's maybe quite older than them, so it is normal for them to show respect, but not in that kind way, hidden likes a little mouse when it met its enemy.

But, there is one exception.

That small girl. And every day, every minute she had to hold her temperature to control the head-strong girl, forcing her to obey her words and make her to finish her job. Twenty-four hours haven't past, and she done it again, disappearing herself, and heading to her favorite place. She should have known, whenever she gone, there is only one place in the house she will go.

At this moment, she quietly makes her way to that place.

To the Library Room.

* * *

Her small, pale hand moving slightly over the border of hundred of books in the bookshelf, searching for one book. She bended a little, looking for the lower shelf, and scanning the title but she found none. She tilted her head up, furiously staring at more books on the upper shelves, searching for the 'Fantasy Category' and found it almost at the top of the bookshelves, thinking vaguely how to reach it. She saw the ladder at the end of the shelves, near the exit door, and she winced in the slightest of the sight.

"I don't want to fall again…" she mumbling to herself, unexpectedly a hand massaging her shoulder, feeling the ache pain. She shrugged her head a little, and then move towards the ladder. Slowly and cautiously, she steps on the first level, balancing her petite body as both her hands gripping fiercely the ladder's side. She let out a relief sigh, and deliberately moving upward to the fourth level, stopping and tilted her head up. She hardly can see the title as it was very far from the place she stands, thus, she hastily kick the side of the shelf, moving the ladder to the other shelves.

"Ah…I see it!" she happily exclaimed as soon as she catch the glimpse of the book, smiling widely. "But it's too high," she said, refusing to move upward as she realizes she had stand too far from the ground.

"Why _he_ must put the book at the upper shelf?" she speak in the incoherent tone, quite annoying with the boy, and at the same time have the feelings he intentionally hidden it higher than her so she scarcely can reach it. Thousands of book with variation of categories make her head spin and blurry her sight. She now hardly can see the book though it is so easy to recognize as it have light yellow color with the red ink tinted in every words.

"Should I take it?" Thinking how far the book was safely keep, the spirits to read the book bit by bit faded, but the boy words hanging in her mind, purposely coaxing her to read the book.

"_You never gonna miss the book! It's really amazing with the great plot and story. On top of that, it is your favorite author who wrote it. You should read it!"_

"No! I must take it!" The sudden urge to read the book suddenly explode in her body as soon as she recall the words. _It is Arthur J. Dayle, can't you believe it? I must read the book no matter what!_

With that determination, she steps further and every step she takes, she could feel her heart pounding faster and faster. Her stomach growling with tense and she senses that her leg trembles with fear. She almost there, but at the same time standing very far from the ground. Looking slightly before her, she cleared her throat, gulping the saliva back to her lump. Her slender fingers feel really cool, in spite of the cold air the air conditioner produces.

Standing stiffly, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This is her limit. She couldn't force herself to climb higher than she already does. Snapping her head up, she saw the book, saw the title plainly and also the author's name.

'_The Light and Dark' by Arthur J. Dayle._

She stretched out her right hand, gasping it to reach for the upper shelf. Then, she touches it, but only the border. She grunted, almost in the frustration mood, still, she lift her feet a little from the ladder's level and grip the book, gradually inching it outside from the shelf.

"I almost….almost….ther-"

"_Rukia! What the hell are you doing?"_

* * *

Chizuru stand in front of the huge, quite old, but antique door, carefully gripping the door's knob and make the slightest turn. Silently, she pushes the wood door, and sneaks a look in the huge room, searching for the tiny frame. Her brows knitted as she can't seem to find the one she was looking for. She hurriedly steps in, wondering around in the rooms that contain almost thousand of books, and every corner fill with bookshelves, either small or big. At the center of the room, lied a wood table, with the antique chair that cost a thousand for a pair. On the table, an old lamp place carefully, along with the others stationery. A black colored antique phone somewhat been dirt by the dust, proving that no one has ever use the phone since the late master. Each sides of the room, stand hundred of bookshelves and in front of the table, there are red-colored couch along with the tea-table.

The ambiance rather hazy with the dim lights and the very silent surrounding, apparently she can hear her heart beating with the every seconds passes.

"She's not here? That's strange," she thought curiously, in the hope to see the small girl sitting on the couch, relaxing herself while reading her favorite books. She's thinking to caught her red-handed, surprising her from behind, and give her the suitable punishment for her unreasonable behavior. She turned around, her eyes wandering and took the sight of each corner in the room. Then, she heard a soft grunted. She knew the voice. Smiling widely, she took the steps toward the voice, carefully not making any noise.

_She's hidden behind these huge shelves. And more, it is at the very deep corner of the room. That's why I can't see her. What is she doing here?_

Chizuru saw a figure, standing on a ladder, though her sight being disturbed by the shelves, still she can see the girl through the hole from each shelves. Grinning, she suddenly appeared herself behind the trouble girl, yelling at her in her utmost high tone.

"Rukia! What the hell are you doing?"

"W-What-…Aargh!"

Chizuru open her mouth in shock, her small eyes widen in fright, and her hands clasp her mouth, preventing her from letting her voice out with howl. "Rukia! Oh my!" she exclaimed, harshly grabbing the small body that now lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

Once again, the girl has fallen. And at this moment, from the very high level. Chizuru holds Rukia in her arms, carefully gripping her upper body to lie on her lap.

"Why did you that?" Rukia snare, trying to lift her body up in the sit position. As soon as she used her right hand to balance her body, she could feel the pain shaken at her arm. She shrieked, falling again on Chizuru's lap.

"You sprained your arm. You have to meet the doctor," Chizuru speak in almost calm tone although the feeling of guilty ripped through her heart.

"You shouldn't surprise me like that," she angrily spat. Chizuru took a glance, shook her head in disbelief. _She still has the will to quarrel with me_, she thought blissfully. _So she's alright now._

"Okay, I know. I'm sorry. But it's your fault to leave your work undone, young lady!" It is her time to reward her with her anger. She could notice the frowned look on her face, trying to control her anger that mix with the feeling of guilty.

"Now, you should take a rest. Tomorrow we have a busy day."

"Madam Chizuru, could you help me for one thing?"

"What is it?" she asked as she helps her to stand on her feet.

"I want that book," she offered, pointing at the yellow-covered book that still haven't move by her touch. She stared at the woman, widen her beautiful violet eyes with the piteous gaze and smudge her face with the sad smile.

Chizuru saw the eyes and the sad smile. After a moment, she let a sigh, feeling defeated with the teary eyes and the piteous face.

"I understand." Lastly, she totally gives up. She couldn't handle the girl.

Rukia allowing her smile to spread widely upon hearing at those words. _I win!_

* * *

Rukia is lying on her small bed in the maid's room, which means, their rooms. The room was small, and there are four single beds at the center of the room. Hers, Inoue, Momo, and Tatsuki. Beside the bed is the cupboard, the furniture to place their personal belongings. The room quite plain with the white colored paint and nothing to be decorated in the room as it was very small to set with other object.

Her pain leisurely subsided after the doctor had given her the treatment. There is no one but her in the room and she definitely relaxing herself while reading the book she truly wanted to have. Out of the blue, she could hear a noise, breaking the silence atmosphere. She tensed; her head lift up from the pillow and her eyes staring at the door, waiting anxiously for the visitors.

As the door opened, she saw a tall, broad-muscle figured appeared at the front door, with the worried feelings illustrate well on his handsome face. She lit a smile, welcoming him with the sweetest smile of her.

"Ichigo, you come back early today."

"Of course, you idiot! I almost feel a heart attack after hearing your falling. How's your injury?" Despite his harsh words, he really concerned about Rukia, concerned _everything_ about her.

Hearing the word 'idiot', her temper raised abruptly. But then, the boy shows his concerned side, wash out the anger that crept in her body. She chuckled slightly. "I'm okay now. Just a small scratch. I'm strong, you know."

Ichifo soften his gazes, smile softly at the petite girl. His gaze drop to her pale hands that was holding a book, and he had to fight the urged to touch the hands, feeling the warmth of the skin beneath his calloused hands and deliberately soothing her. He looked away, avoiding those small hands but then, he saw the book.

"Oh? You found the book?" he asked, raising one brow.

"Of course! I know you intentionally keep it ahead from me, but I already tell you. I will find it no matter how far you keep it," she determinedly replied, showing her head-strong side.

"You have to be guilty, Ichigo. It is your fault I've fall."

"Me? Why?" he numbly asked. "You know I'm not tall enough but yet, you still keep it at the upper shelf," she grimly replied.

Ichigo stunned. _Because of me?_ "R-Rukia, is it true? I truly sorry! Seriously, I didn't mean to. I just-" his words was cut off as he saw the smile on her face. By only seeing the smile on her face, all the negative feelings he ever have, washed away by the simple act. He knew, she had forgiven him, and she always do no matter what he ever done to her. Nothings had changed, and she always remained the kind-hearted Rukia he knew since they meet at the first time.

"Um..Ichigo-sama?"

Both of them startled, looking at the front door. Inoue steps in with a glass of hot chocolate in her hands.

"For me?" Ichigo asked before taking the drink from her hands. Inoue nodded her head slightly, slowly making her way beside Rukia's bed.

"Thank you, Inoue. You always know what I like."

Hearing those words, Inoue smile softly, a hinted of blush colored her cheeks, and she bowed her head shyly.

* * *

"How's the preparation going, Chizuru?" a voice spoke, his small eyes met the amber one.

"All doing great, Isshin-sama. Tomorrow, we will do the preparation for the party," the soft voice reply. Her hand holding a pen, writing something in her notebook. The man nodded his head.

"What about the invitation card?"

"Already delivered to the guests, Isshin-sama."

"I see. You're doing great, Chizuru. I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you," Isshin said, stroking his hair, feeling restless.

"It's my duty," Chizuru offered, restrict her blushing face. "You should rest more. You're being tired out of work."

"You're right," he soberly replied. His hand drop to his tie, loosened it a bit. "Oh, how about the VIP guest? Will he come?"

"Yes, Isshin-sama. He already replies our invitation. It's a great honor to have him in Ichigo-sama's birthday party."

Isshin nodded his head, agree with her. "He just came back from US. Never expect him to reply to our invitation. But I guess, he is Ichigo's best friend, is he not? Surely he will spend his precious time, even for a couple of hours for Ichigo. Really looking forward to meet the young prince…"

"…_Kuchiki Byakuya_."

* * *

**So how is it?^^ Byakuya will make his first appearance in the next chapter, so please wait for him! :) when i first wrote the story, i want to make Rukia's his maid, but then, i change my mind since i found it difficult to elaborate his royal life therefore i changed her to become Ichigo's maid. Oh, please forgive my grammar if you found one...or more. really sorry for my bad english. please review it or correct any of my mistakes. i receive any feedbacks for my writing. i will try harder to post any new chapters for both fics. Ganbatte! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2  Their First Meeting

**Hye! this is the second chapter for this fics. Hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for those who had review the first chapter. i really appreciate it!^^ ViperineVampire, rinya-sesshomaru, and Nathalie Shiffer. Thank you very much! I'll elaborate slowly about their background, hope you guys patiently read the story though i always having the difficulty to put it into words. (sigh) that's my weakness...but i'll try to get it away. Then, enjoy the story and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**CHAPTER 2 – THEIR FIRST MEETING**

The time has past midnight but Rukia still lying on her bed, continue with her previous work; reading the book. She has the habit to finish a book in only one day as she's too excited to stop. The light will be off in a mere minutes, yet, she refuses to close the thick story book. She sneaks a glance to the girl next to her. The orange-haired girl was facing her back to her, secretively doing something.

"Inoue, what are you doing?" she purposely ask. Her head stretch out, trying to see what she was up to. Inoue shocked, her body jerked abruptly.

"Nothing, Rukia-san," she rapidly replied, her hands hidden something beneath her bed. She then turns her body towards Rukia, smiling softly. Rukia's brow knitted. Without a word, she bends her head down, searching for the items she had been hidden beneath her bed. Inoue jump slightly from her bed, nervously stopping the girl action.

"Rukia-san! It's nothing, truly!" she exclaimed, grabbing her small waist and pull it upward to her bed. "Why are you being so secretive?" Another girl interrupted. Inoue stare at Tatsuki whose still on her bed, writing something in her notebook. Her list of duties, of course. It has become the routine for her to wrote back her today's duties, to let her know her works performance and as a reminder for her.

"No, I…" she opens her mouth to retorted, but suddenly stopped when she saw the furious eyes that hold their sight at her. She let out a sigh, feeling defeated by her friends.

"Okay, okay. I-It's… Ichigo-sama's present," she said, her face turned red with flush. Rukis' eye widen in shock.

"Ichigo's present! I forgot to buy!" she nearly yells in frustration. How she ever forgot his present? "What's your present, Inoue?" she asked, wanted to know what they had bought for him. Surely she doesn't want to give him the same things with the other.

The tall girl grinned. "Himitsu."

Rukia, Momo, and Tatuski broaden their eyes, getting annoying with her secretive manner. "Tatsuki?" Rukia glance at the girl in front of her, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"I bought him a book, since you know how he loves books very much." Rukia nodded, and move her eyes to Momo. Momo brought her hand from her drawer, taking out a box of gift, already wrapped in present's paper. Rukia already know the gift by looking at the size.

"It's a pen. I accidentally broke his pen last week, so I thought that I will give him the new one, as a return," she offered, carefully putting it back in her drawer. "What do you want to give him, Rukia-san?"

Rukia let out a sigh, collapse herself on her bed. "I don't know actually. Last year I already gave him a book. This year…Maybe I'll do a survey tomorrow." She finally answered, closing her eyes and her mouth. All of them smiled at her, realizing how she in fact wanted to buy him a present, as the symbol of their friendship. Every year, she never missed giving him a present, and as a return, he too, never forgot. Tatsuki stared at her, her smile slowly faded.

_How long will the friendship last? Rukia, you should know Ichigo's feeling towards you is differing from us…._

_

* * *

_

_A boy, in nearly age of ten wandering around in front of a shop, staring excitedly through the glass windows. He then curiously touched the glass and stick his face to it, getting the clear image of what he want to see. He then smiles to himself, looking happily._

_The shop was small, hidden practically at the end of the road but it had the unique design of decoration. It was old, maybe almost 30 years of old living; yet, it had been taking care carefully by the owner. Next to it is the flower shop, and it took more or less the shop's compound, leaving only the way to the door._

_The boy moves his legs between the flower pots, closing his gap to the huge window. His brown eyes widen in joyful as he saw the things he adore since the first time he heard it._

_A music box. An old, brunette music box with a special key to opened it. What attracts him is the melody the music box produced._

_Twinkle-twinkle Little Star by Mozart._

_It is his favorite melody since he was a baby. He always heard it, in his sleep, a soft voice humming the melody till he falls into his sweet dream. And now, he heard it again. He saw an old man holding the box, opened it again, and the melody whining in the shop._

_He badly wants the music box. The boy turns this face to the right, searching for someone but then he caught a sight of a young girl. In her dirty kimono, the violet eyes stares at him with her knitted brow._

"_Hey, give me some money!"_

_The boy startled. His eyes blinked innocently and his mouth opened in shock._

"_W-What?"_

"_You heard me. I want some money. You must have it in your pocket. You look rich." The sweet voice exclaimed, stretching out the pale hand to him._

"_W-Why me?" he retorted back, suddenly feeling petrified by the girl's word._

"_Because I don't have any money. The other boy won't give me his money," she silently replied, looking down at her bare feet._

"_Why?" he kindly asked._

"_He said I'm stinking. I hate that boy! Looks rich but really stingy. He has sharp tongue too," she mumbling to herself._

_The boy almost laugh upon hearing at those words but then, he shook his head, inserting his hands to his pocket and pulls it out. "See. I don't have it." Then, he heard a growling sound. Both of them suddenly quite. The girl automatically clutch her stomach, feeling embarrassed by the sudden noise. The boy chuckled slightly._

"_Are you hungry?"_

"_I-"_

"_Ichigo! Where have you been? We've been looking for you!"_

"_Mother!" the boy shouted joyfully, running towards a lady with the long, brown hair, hugging her as soon as she opened her arm for him._

"_Who's this?" a man suddenly spoke out, moving headed to the little girl. He was holding a baby in his arm._

"_You meet a friend, Ichigo?" he asked the boy._

"_Yes, father! Can she stay with us?" he replied, clutching her mother's gown. The man frowned, staring at those beautiful violet eyes. He came to her and bended his head, meeting the eyes. He could smell the stink on the petite body, could see the weakness on her face and body. And the eyes…the big violet eyes…it seems so fascinating to him…_

_No. He couldn't bring her home. They already have more than enough people in the house._

"_I'm sorry, Ichigo. But we already have enough people in our house. We couldn't afford more," he soberly persuaded his son, shaking his head. The boy stare at him grimly, bowing his head down. Her mother strokes his orange hair, consoling him._

"_Dear, should you-"_

"_Then…" the boy suddenly spoke, staring intense at his father, then moved to the girl. "I want her as my birthday present."_

_His father widens his eyes, surprising to hear those words came out from his son's mouth. He gaze at his wife who's now smiling and nodding to him, giving him the permission to do what their beloved son's wish. His right hand rubbing his chin, thinking about the wish._

"_You said I can have anything on my birthday."_

"_It is true, but-"_

"_Then I want her." The man saw the determination in the brown eyes, and at last he nodded, agree with his kind a ridiculous wish. He turns to the girl, facing her with a small smile. He saw the girl whimper with his present before her._

"_What's your name, little one?"_

"_R-Rukia," the soft voice replied. The man stroke the raven hair, his eyes softens._

"_Rukia? What a nice name. Nice to meet you. From now on, you will be a part of our family. Ah, by the way, my name is Kurosaki Isshin._

_Welcome to our family, Rukia."_

_

* * *

_

The clock rings, waking her up from her dream. Rukia, still in blurry condition, rubbing her eyes and forcing herself to the sit position. She opened her eyes and saw the other girls already in their maid uniform, preparing themselves for their daily duties.

"Hm? What time is it now?" she solemnly asked the three of them.

"Rukia-san, it is already 7.20 am." Inoue replied while brushing her long hair. The petite girl widens her eyes in shock. She harshly brought the clock on her drawer to her face. It is true. Only left ten minutes for her to prepare herself. She abruptly jumped from her bed and ran toward the bathroom, mumbling throughout the way.

"Why did no one waking me up?" she screams in the bathroom, letting out her irritation. The girls giggle slightly. "We already did. It is you who's still fast asleep," Tatsuki snapped.

Rukia quietly showering herself, comprehending her mistake. It is odd for her to wake up late from the other. Maybe she's not the first one to wake up, but it is impossible for her to be the last one as she is the light sleeper person. Usually, it is Tatsuki who woke up late. But today…

Maybe because of the dream.

The dream of their first meeting. How she first met the Kurosaki's family. Yes, in front of the Gift Shop. Until today, she can't believe she still breathe the air and live like everybody else. Once, she had taught she would die because of starve or being beaten by the beggars. She was unwanted child, being thrown by her own mother since she was three, and never knew who her father is really was. But she never cared, as long as her mother loves her as much as she did. And yet, she's wrong. She didn't love her. She sold her to the prostitute house, leaving her without a turning back.

She hates her for leaving her, and she hates her more for unloving her. But deep inside her heart, she missed her warmth and smile. Because of that, she ran from the prostitute house, roaming around the city, searching for a food and a place to live, and also…her shadow.

"_My name is Kurosaki Isshin. Welcome to our family, Rukia."_

The kind-hearted man who had save her from her darkness world. The man who is willing to pick her from the road, giving her a place to live and also the sun to her loneliness world.

"_Are you hungry?"_

She solely beam, recollect back their first conversation. She then giggles slightly, remembering how she had asked him to give her the money. How rude I am! Never had she thought the boy she met nine years ago is the young master of the Kurosaki's family, one of the biggest business corporations in the country.

Rukia turn off the shower. Her pale hand grabbing the towel and wrapped it around her body. She let herself smile from the memory and let herself drown to the sadness that always refills her nightmare, as she always woke up in the middle of night, sweating her body and gasping for the air that seems stuck in her lungs.

She vividly recalled their first meeting.

At the Gift Shop.

She then grinned, thinking of something.

"I know what I should give him tomorrow."

* * *

It is the same as usual. The daily routine in the huge house. Each of the family members will gather during the breakfast to greet with each other and as a maid, it is their duty to provide them with the best services from head to toe.

"Good morning, father!"

The youngest in the family ran through the stair, hugging her father from behind. She then kissed his cheek, and then offered hers, waiting him to do the same. He chuckled, kissing her in return.

"How's your homework, Yuzu? Already finish it?" Isshin asked the young girl while sipping his coffee.

"Already finish before nine," she replied excitedly. The eleven years old daughter always warming his heart with her carefree attitude. Even the other maid loved her as much as he does. A stomp of foot can be heard from the upstairs, moving toward them.

"Oh, Chizuru! How's Rukia? Her hand…"

"She's in good condition, Ishhin-sama," his maid replied with a content smile lit on her face.

"I see…that's good. I can't imagine seeing her lying on her bed instead of climbing the library's ladder," he laughed as he reminded the small girl that always gave troubles to others. Chizuru share his laugh, smiling softly behind him.

"Morning, dad!"

"Morning, Karin. Do you have tuition today?"

"Yes," she shortly answered, grabbing the bread and chocked it in her small mouth.

"Sorry. I'm late now. Where's Ichi-ni?" Her eyes scanning the surrounding but didn't found her brother.

"He's already gone to school, my lady." Chizuru replied after seeing his master still eating the bread and hesitated to answered his daughter's question as he need to arrive to the office before time. He already has four meetings wait to be hold and he had to finish all his works before tomorrow. He glanced at his watch, hastily getting up from the chair.

"Sorry, dear. I have important meeting today. See you tonight! Chizuru, make sure the preparation already being set up," she reminded his maid before disappear himself to his office.

"It's very rare for Ichi-ni to go so earlier," Karin faltering while eating the bread. Yuzu sneak at her sister, grinning.

"It's because he wants to meet Byakuya nii-san."

"He already here? I thought he would arrive next week?" Karin said, sulking.

"He wants to celebrate Ichi-ni's birthday, of course!"

* * *

"_Who's Byakuya?"_

Rukia asked the maid when they were in the car, in their way to the town to buy the items for their young master's birthday party.

"You don't know him, Rukia-san?" the woman beside her offered, staring at her. The small girl shook her head.

"He's the prince." Rukia almost shouted in shock. Her mouth opened wide, as well as her violet eyes. _A prince?_

"Is it true, Rangiku-san?" Momo who is sitting beside Rukia cried out, feeling disbelieve of what she heard. The women lit a smile while nodding her head. Her blonde hair sway softly as the Mercedes car moves across the bridge.

"He's Ichigo-sama bestfriend."

"I can't believe it! Since when? Why I've never meet him before?"

The women chuckled slightly before answering her questions. "They met whenever Ichigo-sama went to US. He never returned to Japan after he gone to further his study when he was ten. As you know, Ichigo-sama studied before this in US before he come back to continue his study in the country. There, he met the royal prince and befriend with him."

Rukia nodded in understand even though she still feels amazed on how Ichigo had made a friend with a royal one. _Why he never told me?_

"Rangiku-san, can I leave you for a moment?"

"Why, Rukia-san?" Rangiku watch the troubles feeling that illustrate well on her face.

"No…It just…I-I haven't brought Ichigo's present. S-so…If you don't mind…" the girl stuttered to answer her simple question. Rangiku stroking the soft silk, nodding her head. Then she saw the sweet smile, bowing to her over and over again.

"Thank you, Rangiku-san. I will finish it soon."

"It's okay. Momo and Tatsuki will help me out," she calmly said while looking at the two maids who are now excitedly searching for the decorations for party.

"Alright then. I'll meet you shortly."

* * *

Her foot wandering around in each shop in street, looking vaguely at the decorations and flamboyantly tried to recall the past nine years situation. She doesn't remember so much. What she had in mind was the street, still maintain in the same circumstances. Nothing's had change except the owner of the shop and certain of it, had closed their shop. Rukia prays in her heart, hoping the shop still exist up until now.

"I suppose it is at the end of this road," she murmurs, taking her step to the end of the road, while her eyes moving around to catch the foretaste of the surrounding. Only few people had come to the street, abandoning it since the opening of the new mall and supermarket. This district had totally become unknown and neglected, in spite of the good stuff they offered.

The sun beam its light right above her head, resulting her to form the sweat all over her body. Not yet reaching the end, she already feel exhausted and gasping for water. Her lips tremble and her foot getting weaken as the time pass by. Her eyes catch the sight of a shop, staring eagerly at the cold mineral water in the refrigerator. She quickly speeds up her pace and leaped to it. She opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of mineral water, taking it to the cashier.

An old woman welcoming her with her wide smile, her perm hairs waves every time she moved her big head. She was probably in the age of 40, looking by the winkled around her green eyes and forehead. Her full-size spectacles hanging above her crooked nose. She quickly took the bottle and inserted it in the plastic bag, offering it to her.

"Is that all, my dear?" the high voice asking her. Rukia nodding her head, carefully receiving the plastic bag.

"It is unusual to see a small young lady wandering around this street. Are you looking for something?" she deliberately requested. Rukia lift her head up, smiling tenderly.

"Yes. I'm looking for a shop. Preferably a gift shop," she offered. The woman's eyes widen and then she shook her head.

"I see. You're looking for the toy maker, are you not? It is beside the flower shop, if you can see it. Just around this corner."

"Thank you very much, Madam…"

"Suzane. Nice to meet you, dear."

Rukia bowed her head, wishing her a good day before leaving the shop. She suddenly stopped, turning her head to her.

"It's Rukia, madam. Nice to meet you too."

* * *

The shop was small as she remembers, but the only disparity is the wooden walls were getting decayed and the glass windows, she scarcely can see her face on it because of the dust. Neglecting it, she pushed the wooden door, producing a ring sounds as soon as she closed the door. The inside of the shop was rather shabby with unloaded items at the side of the shop and the hazy air…she couldn't feel the clean air through it. As she entered the shop, she looked her left side.

An empty cashier.

Narrowing her eyes, she focused her sight to the items at every shelf, nervously moving her body forward and tiptoe herself, searching for the things she truthfully wanted. Her eyes glow in amused as she passed the entire souvenir and gift items, fascinating her with the interesting and beautiful craved dolls, plank, and even a house dolls complete with the furniture. It is when she saw lots of fluffy doll on a shelf, she almost shouted in excited.

"Chappy!" she exclaimed, grabbing the bunny doll and embrace it fiercely. "How cute and so fluffy!" she praised happily, hugging it and never want to lets it out of her hand. "I should bring you home." She thought as she continued her movement.

As she passed the clock's shelf, her eyes caught the glimpse of boxes at the upper shelf. She tiptoed herself, trying so hard to broaden her neck. "I couldn't see it," she whispers tiredly. She took a step backward, and then she saw the music box. Her eyes widen joyfully.

"Only one left!" she thought, anxiously attempt to reach the upper shelf but she failed. A sudden noise interrupting her, causing her to stiffened in action.

"Maybe the owner," she thought soberly, tighten her hold on the doll. "I should ask for help." She circling the shelves, moving towards the cashier, but she found no one. Curiously, she leaves the cashier's table and walk to the previous shelf. Her eyes caught sight of a tall figure that is now holding the music box.

Rukia walk her ways to the strange figure. "Excuse me. Er…thank you for taking it." she said softly to the tall and slim person in front of her but he seems to ignored her presence, continue to hold the box and suddenly open it.

The soft melody whinnying in the small shop, warming her heart and soul.

It is 'Salut D'Amour' by Elgar. A _'Love's Greeting'_ piece.

"Er…sir?" without a second thought, she grasp his coat sleeve, compelling him to turn his head to her. Rukia couldn't see his face visibly since the shop's ambiance was nearly dim as the mist.

Slowly, the figure in front of her turning his body just before her. He was surely tall, as Rukia had to raise her head up, meeting the stranger eyes. His dark, ebony hair falls from his shoulder to the front, causing the mysterious aura to form beneath his dark coat. Tilted her head a little, she meet those small, grey eyes that looks particularly familiar to her.

"Are you the owner?" she courageous herself to voiced out. Despite her question, he seems to deaf himself to any noise and sweeping away from her without a word. Rukia widen her eyes, her mouth opened in surprise. _He's ignoring me?_

"Oh, how there, sir? Interested in something?" An unexpected voice came from the door, moving towards the cashier table. A man, not too old, wearing in his white shirt and black slack greeted the tall man, while his hand carefully lifting the music boxes. "You want to buy this?"

It is mine in the first place! She angrily thought, rushing to the two figures. "Excuse me, but this is mine actually. I found it first!" she spat, her hand quickly grabbing the box. Both of them staring at her, bewilderment by her swift action. The owner of the shop changing his sight to the man who is calmly bring out his wallet, and place a wad of cash on the table.

"It is _mine_ now," the low voice spoke emotionless, urging the owner to ignore the girl. The man let himself chuckled before moving his eyes to the petite girl.

"Why you! I'm the first one to saw it!" she angrily spurted, smashing the money on the table and fiercely battling her eyes with him. Still in his stoic expression, he looked down at the petite form and smudged his face with a smirk. Rukia startled, feeling her body jerked inside.

"Then why don't you take it before, if you insisted you're the first one to found?" he sneakily asked Rukia, still maintaining his grin expression. Rukia's head almost explode in frustration and rage despite of the blush she acquire because of his mocking statement.

"I'm short, that's why!"

"And it is not my problem," he hissed coldly. Rukia feel the rage ran through her veins, and she had the urge to smack his annoyance face with her fist. "You think you're the one have money? I also have!" she retorted furiously as her right hand searching for her purse in her bag.

"That's not necessary." Rukia heard the deep voice spoke, turning her head to him and saw a gold card in his hand. He flipped handsomely in front of her face, breaking her pride from inside. "I've _more_ than you do."

Turning his head to the owner, he persist the music box to be wrapped with the present paper along with a birthday card. The old man raised a brow. He smiles, asking him. "For someone?"

The young man only shrugged coolly, standing quietly beside Rukia. Rukia has the difficult urge to control her short-tempered, trying so hard to not to strike the man's face. "Mister, is there any music box left?"

The owner of the shop stared at her, shaking his head. "There's only one music box left after this year. You only found one in this world because I made it without a pair or more. That is why…" his husky voice stopped, his eyes staring intensely in every corner of the shop. "…it is called _Forever Once Gift Shop_."

"I see…" she feel disheartened. That is the only gift she could figure before Ichigo's birthday tomorrow and now…she shot her head up, glaring at the tall man. _He had ruined it!_

"You can buy another items," he persuaded. His hand skillfully wrapping the box that contains the thing she had dream about last night. But…there's a different about it today…

"You should apologize to me," she suddenly spoke, but her eyes never waver from the music box that is now fully wrapped with the colorful present paper.

"And why is that?" he insisted, maintaining his cold posture. Rukia snapped her head up. "Because you had taking what is mine! I've been looking for this music box since the past few hours and now, you easily claiming it as yours. That's really rude, did you know that?" she burst out her rage, challenging the man with her sharp words. But what surprised her that the man never changes his face expression, still with the cold and emotionless character. _Did he think he looks better with that attitude?_

"I only know it is mined now," he simply answered, never care or less with her statement. "I don't need to apologize to you as it is not my mistake in the first place."

"You-"

"You better watch yourself, _maid_." Rukia frowned, her violet eyes widen in astonishment, and her mouth drop open slightly. _How on earth did he know I'm a maid?_ She cleared her throat, swallowing the lump.

"What do you mean with that?" she scoffed, following his movement from head to toe. The mysterious man standing, facing her after he obtained the already wrapped present. His grey, misty eyes battling with her eyes, and slowly she felt the orbs getting closer and closer to hers, fascinating her with the mysterious sensation. _What am I doing? I shouldn't yield so easily_…and there, the man face was an inch apart from her. She could feel the warmth of his breathe that leisurely caressing her right cheek, could hear her heart thudding faster as the owner of the grey eyes move his sensual lips to her ears, breathing heavily.

"Because you have the _smell_ of a maid."

Rukia's eyes shot upon, glaring feverishly, and involuntarily jerked her body from the tall man. "You're really a rude, spoiled man! So what if I'm a maid? What business do you have with me?"

The man smirked, his eyes shimmering with devious sight. "You're very easy to trap. Hope you reduce your shot tempered, in our _next meeting_," he easily spoke, lazily rewarded her with his mischievous grin and moves toward the exit door. He could hear the stomps sound behind him, imagining the petite girl angrily stamp's her foot. He didn't care it at all.

"I never want to meet you again, you spoiled-brat!" she snared behind him. The man suddenly stopping his movement and turn his head to her. "If you want to avoid this circumstance again, you better make yourself taller," he mocked, before disappear himself through the wooden door.

Rukia let her voice out in scream, disregard the owner who's now smiling at her, watching her actions in amused. "What a sharp-tongue guy! How insulting! I am never, and ever will meet him again. I hate him!"

The man behind her sniggered faintly, coughs intentionally to seize her attention. Rukia glance at the old man with the white beard and let out a desperate sigh. She could sense her energy getting drowned along with her enthusiastic.

"I actually could make you one, if you one though I said I wouldn't make it. But for you my lady, I'll make you the special one," the husky voice snapped her sensed, snapping her head up abruptly. "You can?"

The man nodded. "But it takes a time to finish it."

"When? When will you finish it?" she eagerly asked. "When do you want it?"

"Tomorrow. Can you finish it?" The man's eyes broaden in surprise. "Tomorrow? It's very complex actually…"

"I'll pay you double! Please…I need it tomorrow. It is okay if you could finish it at night." Rukia plead, grabbing the callous hands and gleaming her eyes with piteous look.

"I understand. I'll try finishing it before night, if it is possible," he said, stroking his hair, avoiding the eyes that seems absorbing him, warming his heart unintentionally.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Rukia exclaimed, bowing her head constantly, before paying for the fluffy doll. She then turned her heels, ready to exit the shop, but then something shatter in her mind, obliged her to stop.

"Mister, can you change the melody for me?" she requested. The man raised a brow.

"What melody do you want, dear?"

"Twinkle-twinkle little star by Mozart."

* * *

As soon as the petite girl step outside from his shop, Keisuke let himself laughed, recalling every scenes that had happen in his small shop. His eyes still stick to the door where the petite form had passed through it only in a few minutes ago. He contently smiles; sensing interesting things will happen between those two.

"The girl surely doesn't know whose she had been quarreling with…"

* * *

**Byakuya finally appear! i'm excited to wrote this chapter because of their first meeting but found that it's too shabby. but it is not their first meeting, if you got what i mean ^^. Forgive me for my english and please review it if there's anything you want to comment or added. it gives me idea to write more. **


End file.
